1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to structural materials, and more particularly to prefabricated structural members, and still more particularly to snap fit pultrusion housing elements for joining structurally insulated panels suitable for housing and shelter construction.
2. Background Art
The construction of shelters for housing is older than civilization itself, and the development of materials and structures to aid in such construction is equally old. In the industrialized world, construction materials and techniques have reached a very high level of maturity. However, housing is increasingly expensive and there is a continuing need for improved materials that are less expensive to manufacture and utilize in constructing structures, that are structurally stronger and less vulnerable to degradation from exposure and use, and that provide suitable physical and aesthetic conditions for occupancy. Additionally, there is a need for lightweight and easily transportable structural elements for rapid erection of remote emergency shelters, for low cost housing elements suitable for use by the peoples of industrializing countries, and for rapid deployment of shelters for military personnel.
Despite these longstanding needs, housing technology has evolved relatively slowly in recent years. Construction principles, materials, and methods largely remain wedded to the “stick and mud” principles practiced for hundreds of years. A few systems have been developed to streamline or otherwise improve on conventional construction practices, including those disclosed in the following exemplary patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,656 to Heikkila et al., shows a method of manufacturing a composite material structural member having a significantly improved Young's modulus providing strength for applications such as telephone poles, electric poles, electric lighting poles, boat mast or keel applications, lumber replacements, structural members used in window and door manufacture, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,451 to Butcher, discloses a modular unit construction having first and second modular building units for positioning on a parcel. Each modular unit has a generally planar wall portion, the units being positionable with the planar wall portions in generally parallel spaced relation, and in the case of home construction, first and second garage units configured for attachment, or a look of attachment, in contiguous relation interconnecting the spaced wall portions. The system includes a roof of generally identical composition on each of the garage units, and on corresponding portions of each of the modular building units. The roofs of the building units are in an abutting relationship and share continuous lines to present the appearance of one continuous roof, thereby giving the appearance of an integrated single building, or in the case of home construction, of a single residence or duplex.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,802 to Berberich, teaches a modular building system employing interlocking building elements. The system employs numerous building elements, including a fastening piece that has a scarf joint formed within a forward edge of the piece running the entire length of the first surface. First and second assembly pieces constitute additional building elements of the system. Each of the pieces includes a first scarf joint formed proximate a rearward edge of the piece which runs the length of the outer surface. A second scarf joint is formed proximate the forward edge of the piece and runs the length of the inner surface. Additionally, a transverse scarf joint is formed perpendicular to the second scarf joint and runs the entire width of the first end. This transverse scarf joint is interconnected to the first end of the fastening piece. In a similar fashion, the transverse scarf joint of the second assembly piece is interconnected to the second end of the fastening piece. Other building elements include a series of panels, each of which is defined by a rounded forward surface and a planar rearward surface. The panels include upstanding upper and side edges, and a lower scarf joint. The panels are adapted to be slid in between the first and second assembly pieces, with the upstanding side edges being received within the second scarf joints of the assembly pieces and with the upstanding upper edge of each panel being positioned within the scarf joint of the adjacent panel. In this manner a fluid tight seal is created between adjacent panels. Finally, a second fastening piece is secured to the second ends of the first and second assembly pieces with the series of panels secured therebetween. The first and second assembly pieces, the first and second fastening pieces, and the series of panels thus form a complete modular unit. An elongated joining piece can be secured within the facing first scarf joints of adjacent assembly pieces to permit the coupling of adjacent modular units.
As will be appreciated by those with skill in the art, it is known to provide prefabricated modular units for the construction of building structures. Further, it is known to provide pultrusion products for use as structural elements in building construction. Pultruded products have numerous advantages over conventional building materials. Relative to structural steel and aluminum, and to conventional building lumber, pultruded fiber reinforced thermoplastics are stronger, lighter, more corrosion and rot resistant, are less electrically conductive, and have greater dimensional stability.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.